


You're My Everything

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki used to be a couple but Jensen broke up with Jared to keep him safe now the danger has passed he wants Jared back where he belongs. It doesn't matter if Jared is now dating FBI Agent Stephen Amell who keeps trying to bring him down that only makes it sweeter.But when danger seeks out Jared, Jensen will have no choice but to seek help from the man he hates Stephen to find Jared in time.





	You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the RPF Big Bang and I worked with emmatheslayer who made the amazing artwork [ here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/477463.html)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters they are their own people nor do I own Can't Help Falling in Love with You.

__

_"Once again rumored Mob Boss Jensen Ackles has been released from custody with no evidence to hold him."_ Sandy McCoy reported as she stood outside of the Chicago police station.

With a smirk on his face, Jensen Ackles walked out of the police station with his two bodyguards with him. The smirk turned into a smile on his face as he took in the crowd there was not a hair out of place or a wrinkle on his grey Armani suit. He looked like he always did a walking sex god with a wink to the crowd Jensen slipped into the black limo that was waiting for him.

Jared Padalecki knew that smirk all too well, it lingered in his dreams as did the feel of those hands moving across his bare skin and the taste of those lips against his.

Before he knew what he was doing Jared was reaching his hand out and tracing along the jawline of Jensen on a photo they had flashed up on the screen before he snatched his hand back as if it had burnt him. "No, he is in the past one that needs to be forgotten. I have Stephen now." Jared reminded himself for what felt like the thousandth time.

But it seemed like no matter how many times he told himself he just couldn't let Jensen go. Jensen who had been his light in the times had looked bleakest when he had no hope it had been Jensen who pulled him out of the darkness and gave him hope.

_"Who’s my pretty boy?" Jensen whispered as his hand trailed down Jared’s bareback coming to a rest on his right ass cheek, oh he would never get tired of the feel of his boy's bare skin beneath his hands._

_A shuddering moan escaped Jared’s lips as he pressed himself closer to Jensen’s suit-clad body. “I am?” He asked shyly as he licked his lips._

_Jensen could hear the nervousness and doubt in Jared’s voice and he longed to make those who made his boy afraid suffer. “You are my pretty baby boy and tonight I’m going to make sure that everyone knows that you are mine,” Jensen vowed as he trailed his eyes over Jared. “Who do you belong to?”_

_Jared could only shiver at the pure possessiveness that shone in Jensen’s green eyes, oh how he loved looking into those eyes. “I belong to you and only you, sir,” Jared whispered licking his lips he knew what the word sir did to Jensen._

_Letting out a low growl Jensen hiked Jared higher against him and rocked his cloth covered leg against Jared’s leaking cock. “That’s right you are my boy and I don’t share and I never plan on letting you go,” Jensen vowed before claiming Jared’s mouth in a possessive kiss and he could feel his baby boy melt against him._

_“Agent Amell, how does it feel for Jensen Ackles to once again walk away?”_

_Jared found himself pulled out of his memories of Jensen. ‘A time that is over and done with and behind me,’ Jared firmly reminded himself as his present and future appeared on the screen._

_Stephen Amell, the FBI agent that was determined to bring Jensen Ackles rang to an end was also the man Jared was currently dating. 'No, engaged to.' Jared couldn't bring himself to look at his left hand where Stephen's ring laid on his hand it felt wrong and he didn't want to think about why._

_'It's because that is where Jensen's ring should be.' The little annoying voice hissed and Jared did his best to ignore it; he had since he walked away from Jensen._

_'Since Jensen let you go.' That little voice taunted one last time before falling silent._

_Jared Padalecki knew since he was a little boy that he was different from his family that they wouldn't like the way he looked at other boys._

_He remembered the words they would hiss out when the subject of gay rights would come up, the vile words that struck at his very soul and made him want to curl into himself and hide away from them until they would stop hurting him._

_His family thought anyone who wasn't straight was disgusting and didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them. Even shows that had same-sex was banned from the house and Jared remembers the long letters and emails his father and mother would send to the producers and stations of those shows, telling them how they were morally wrong to air such things, that things like that had no place on TV._

_Jared would go to his best friend Chad Michael Murray's house and watch them and wish for the day that he wouldn't have to hide who he was. Chad and his family were the only ones to know about Jared and they never looked at him the way his family would._

_When he asked why, Mrs. Murray - call me mom if you want, oh and Jared wanted to - smiled at him and stroked his hair. "Your happiness is all that matters to us and who you chose to love will never change how much you mean to us. We love you for who you are Jared and what your sexuality is will never change that."_

_In that moment Jared wishes he had been born a Murray and not a Padalecki._

"While I am disappointed in Ackles being let go, today was also another step forward in seeing him put away. Jensen Ackles cannot hide forever and his day is coming." Stephen's voice pulled Jared out of his thoughts.

Jared knew the determined look on Stephen's face and not for the first time he felt torn and he felt like he was cheating on Jensen by being with Stephen. "Why am I so haunted by you Jensen?" Jared found himself asking the empty room but he already knew the answer the man still owned his heart no matter how he had tried to move on.

* * *

 

The moment the door to his limo closed Jensen's smile slipped off his face as he tugged on his tie, he hated Stephen Amell and oh how he longed to punch the man in his smug face. The sound of something landing on the seat beside him pulled Jensen out of his thoughts of destroying Amell; he raised an eyebrow at the paper next to him.

"I thought you might want to see that." The man across from him informed him.

There in black and white smiling up at him was his sunshine, his baby boy, Jared holding hands with the one man Jensen wanted to see buried most of all just like the man wanted to see him behind bars the FBI's golden boy Stephen Amell.

Jensen's jaw clenched as he realized he was looking at an engagement announcement. There was no way that scum was marrying his boy. "You've been keeping an eye on him?" There was no one he trusted Jared's safety with than his main man, the one who had been by his side since he began.

Chris had been there when Jensen first laid his eyes on the shy young man working the coffee counter of Jensen's favorite shop he had also seen how much it tore Jensen apart to let Jared ago, he was the only one to watch as Jensen raged and fell apart.

Christian Kane, Jensen's most trusted man shot his boss and friend a look. "Of course I have."

Everyone knew that Jensen trusted Chris above all others. "Good. I don't trust Amell that man isn't as golden as he likes to seem. He wants to bring me down and he will stop at nothing to do so even using Jared to get to me."

And only Jensen's top men knew that Jared was the only weakness Jensen had. He had let Jared go for the sake of keeping the younger man safe but Jared was in his blood, he owned his heart and soul and Jensen could never truly let Jared go.

"I can tell you this Jared isn't as happy as he appears to be." Chris drawled out, he could understand why Jensen let Jared go, one of his most dangerous rivals had threatened Jared knowing that it was the one thing that could truly break Jensen. Jared was Jensen's whole world, Jared was the light and if it went out who knows what would happen to them.

"I can see that." Jensen knew Jared and the smile he had on his face in this photo was a fake one, he knew his boy and he knew Jared's smiles and this was the one he wore for a show when he was supposed to be happy but wasn't. It tore into his heart that his boy was unhappy. "Call Jeff. I want him on standby if he is needed. And make sure that whoever is watching Jared knows the price they will pay if anything happens to him." Jensen snapped out his orders.

"Oh they know but it won't hurt to remind them again." Chris had his most trusted men and women watching over Jared.

"Good. I also want someone watching Amell. I don't trust him. Put Lauren on him, I want her to find out everything she can. If he's using Jared to get to me she will be the one to find out." A smirk appeared on Jensen's face as he pictured Amell going up against Lauren Cohen the man stood no chance against one of the world's top thief, she used her charm and looks to wrap her prey around her fingers and no one had no clue they were in her grasp until she had gotten what she wanted and by then it was too late to stop her she was long gone.

Chris let out a low whistle it was no secret that Jensen hated Stephen but Lauren would have him eating out of her hand in no time. "Amell will stand no chance against Lauren. Should I tell her to go all out?"

Jensen didn't even need to think about it. "Yes, I won't have anyone using my boy as a way to get to me."

Chris knew that possessive and dark look in Jensen's eyes it was the look he got when Jared might be in danger by the time Jensen was done with whoever put Jared in danger would be begging for death and only if Jensen felt merciful would he grant it.

"How long are you going to stay away from Jared? We both know that the kid would come back if you asked him to give you another chance." Chris usually didn't get himself involved in Jensen's love life but he is more than his boss he's his friend and it's clear to him that Jensen misses Jared and he hasn't been the same since they parted.

"Aww, Chris it's nice to see that you are worried about me." Jensen chuckled at the death glare that Chris sent his way. "But don't worry I have a plan. I just need to make sure that Jared is safe and that Amell is not forcing him to marry him or stay with him." Jensen murmured under his breath. Jared being safe was all that matter to him.

Soon Jared will be back where he belongs by Jensen's side and back in his bed.

* * *

 

Jared did his best not to flinch as the door slammed close he had figured that Stephen was going to be in a foul mood when he got home once again having Jensen Ackles slipping through his fingers. _'I am surprised though that he came home.'_ The last few times that Stephen had a bad day he hadn't come home till a few days later and Jared swear that he could smell another scent clinging to Stephen's shirt, he knew the kind of cologne that Stephen wears and that wasn't it.

He didn't want to say anything he had no proof that Stephen was cheating on him and he didn't dare go to Chad with his concerns his best friend would huff and either go up to Stephen and ask him if he was cheating on Jared or he would convince Jared that they should follow Stephen.

Chad had been always been a good friend but he was a love them and leave them kind of guy he never settled down but he had offered Jared a very good piece of advice.

_"Stephen asked me to marry him." Jared found himself blurting out to Chad the moment his friend sat down._

_Chad raised an eyebrow he had wondered why Jared had asked him to meet him at their favorite bar. "Did you say yes?"_

_Jared gave a quick nod._

_Chad took a sip of beer that Jared had ordered for him as he took the time to process his thoughts. "One question do you love him?"_

_Chewing on his lower lip it took Jared a few moments to answer. "I think so."_

_Jared was his brother, they might not be blood-related but Jared was family and all Chad wanted was Jared to be happy. "Do you love him more than Jensen?" Chad had seen how much Jared loved Jensen and how much the man loved Jared, he looked at him like he was his moon keeping away the darkness that threatened to consume him._

_That Jared didn't need to think about. "No. I will never love anyone more than Jensen." Jared's voice was nothing but a whisper._

_"Then as your friend, I can tell you that you need to think about this before you marry a man that you don't love. You and Stephen both deserve better than that. If you had to choose between Jensen and Stephen can you tell me with full honesty that you would pick Stephen." Chad could see the war within Jared. "Until you can answer that then you might want to rethink marrying him."_

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_ Jared asked himself as he played around with the ring on his finger, the ring it felt wrong on his finger and he refused to accept what that his heart was saying that it was wrong because it wasn't Jensen's ring and that was the only one that belonged on his hand.

"I made lasagne for supper. I kept some warm for you. I wasn't sure if you would be home tonight or not." Jared moved towards the stove.

Stephen did his best not to flinch at Jared's innocent comment, Jared used to his long hours at the office and when he had a bad day especially when Ackles got off scot-free he stayed away. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Jared.

 _'And you aren't hurting him now?'_ A little voice taunted in his head and Stephen did his best to ignore it but deep down he knew it was right. He cared for Jared but he was using him, he knew that Jared was the way to bring Jensen to his knees and until them, he couldn't let Jared go.

"I'm sorry. It's been a tough day at work and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Stepping into the kitchen Stephen wrapped his arms around Jared. "I'm on edge and the last thing I want to do is lash out at you and hurt you by mistake. You are very important to me Jared." 

Jared wanted to believe him, oh he really did but he wasn't sure. He believed Stephen that he didn't want to hurt him but he wasn't sure if the man loved him and he didn't know how to voice his doubts. "You are very important to me as well."

_Smiling Stephen gave Jared a soft kiss before pulling away. Jared didn't try to stop him just watched as he moved to heat up his plate with a heavy heart. 'Why was it so easy to say I love you to Jensen but seems so wrong when I say them to you?'_

* * *

 

Slowly sipping the scotch in his glass Jensen stared out of the window of his mansion looking down into the backyard and let his mind drift back and happier memories fill him.

_"Jensen, someone could see us." Jared's cheeks were a bright red as he tried to fend off Jensen's hands, not that he was trying too hard._

_Lifting his head Jensen loved the sight of Jared debouched by his hands. "Not if they want to live. You are for my eyes only." Shifting so Jared could feel his erection he grinned as Jared's eyes darkened with lust. He hadn't planned on taking his lover in their backyard but Jared just looked too innocent when he pulled Jensen out to see the flowers he planted. "After I take you here I think we will need a dip in the pool." Pulling Jared tighter against his body Jensen grinned down he had plans for his boy._

"Soon you will be back where you belong Jared and that is by my side." Jensen was a patient man but his patience was coming to an end.

* * *

 

Staring up at his ceiling Jared did his best not to wake up the man sleeping beside him. Turning his head just slightly he let out a soft breath when he came face to face with Stephen's back. He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen asleep curled up in Stephen's arms and to tell the truth Jared liked the space between them. Which showed how much more different it was when he was with Jensen, he hated the space between them he couldn't sleep unless he was in Jensen's arms and now he hated the idea of anyone else holding him, he couldn't breathe when Stephen's arms were around him.

 _'What am I doing here? Do I really love Stephen? Or is he nothing more than a rebound? Did I fall for him because he was away to keep up to date with Jensen? And if I had to choose between the two of them would I really choose Stephen?'_ Jared's mind wouldn't let him rest too many thoughts were running through him. The truth of it was he didn't know the answer to Chad's question but he knew that he would have to figure that out before he and Stephen set a wedding date.

Pulling back the sheets of their bed Jared did his best to crawl out of bed without waking up Stephen if he couldn’t sleep he might as well get some work done. It was ironic the man Stephen wanted to see behind bars was the man who paid for Jared’s schooling once he learned Jared wanted to be a teacher, he had believed in Jared something he rarely experienced in his life.

_“You can do anything you put your mind to. You have a heart of gold. I believe in you Jared, I never want to hear you doubting yourself again.”_

Entering the living room Jared's eyes landed on the stuffed bear he had hidden in the corner. Stephen couldn’t understand why he kept the ratty old thing and Jared didn’t know how to tell him that was one of the first gifts Jensen had given him. Since he was little Jared had loved animals, they had been his comfort the night his family’s words cut into him. He was never good enough, no matter what he did or how good he did it never met his family’s standards. Chad and his family did their best but it wasn’t until Jensen came into his life did Jared know what it was like to have someone who truly loved, cared about you and supported you.

Jared’s heart broke the day that Jensen told him to leave, that they were over and it had never recovered. “I need to talk to Jensen.” Jared murmured, he needed to see the other man and then and only then will he know if he has moved on and he is still waiting for Jensen.

* * *

 

 _‘What am I doing here?’_ Jared asked himself for what felt like the tenth time that morning. After he had made his decision about seeking out Jensen again he had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep only to be woken up in the morning by a concern looking Stephen.

_“Jared, Jared you need to wake up.” Stephen gently shook Jared he wasn’t surprised to find him on the couch sound asleep, more and more often he had been finding Jared sleeping on the couch instead of their bed._

_Jared’s nose wrinkled adorably as his eyes slowly fluttered open as he slowly woke up. “Morning Stephen,” Jared greeted as he sat up on the couch smiling at the other man feeling a little more at peace. He knew that he had made the right choice in seeking out Jensen he needed answers before he could choose the path that was right for him._

Jared had kissed Stephen goodbye at their door as he left for work and he had waited until his lunch break to head to the spot in the park that he and Jensen used to sneak away to for a little private time and he tried not to shiver as he recalled all the things he and Jensen did and how the thrill of being caught had made him beg Jensen for more and how Jensen would do whatever he wanted to him. It was a rarely traveled trail and Jared wasn’t surprised when he didn’t meet another soul.

Samantha Ferris, one of the best trailers and trackers who had been assigned by Chris to keep an eye on Jared was to phone to her boss if Jared did anything unusual as they know that she will never be spotted by Jared raised an eyebrow as she saw where the younger man was heading. _‘This should make Jensen very happy.’_ A smile tugged at Sam’s face as she pulled out her phone and dialed her boss.

“Ackles.”

Sam didn’t even blink at Jensen’s gruff tone. “Jensen, Jared is at yours and his spot at the park I think you better get down here,” Sam reported.

“I’ll be right there. Call me if he leaves and then does your best to make sure that he stays put.” Jensen ordered.

“Don’t you worry Jared won’t be going anywhere.” Sam had been watching Jared enough to know that he needed Jensen back in his life as much as Jensen needs Jared in his life. Those two aren’t whole without the other and it was about time that they reunited. Otherwise, she was going to start smacking some heads together.

* * *

 

“Well, that has to be a new record,” Sam commented once she spotted Jensen strolling her way with Chris behind him. “Only fifteen minutes since I called you.”

“Has he moved?” Jensen demanded to know his eyes flickering over Sam’s shoulder.

“He hasn’t come back this way,” Sam confirmed.

The corners of Jensen’s lips curled up into a smirk. “Good, make sure no one comes this while I reclaim what is mine,” Jensen ordered.

Chris and Sam watched as Jensen walked away. “About time,” Sam muttered under her breath and Chris could only agree.

* * *

 

"Hello, baby boy you're looking well."

Jared froze as that silky tone washed over him and brought back memory after memory of Jensen whispering in his ear as he brought him to climax over and over again.

Taking a deep breath Jared turned around and found himself staring into the face of the man who still haunted his dreams. "Jensen." The man looked like he had just walked out of a male photo shoot the grey suit clung to his body and a small surprised sound escaped Jared’s lips as he realized that Jensen was wearing the purple tie he had given him.

Jensen tried not to shiver at the sound of Jared's voice saying his name oh how he missed it. The black jeans that clung to Jared’s legs made him lick his lips and the pale pink t-shirt had him fighting back a growl, he loved his boy in pink. _'Soon just a little longer and then Jared will be back where he belongs in my arms.'_ Jensen reminded himself but every part of him itched to reach out and touch Jared, to have him back in his arms where he belonged.

Jared had to stop himself from rushing into Jensen's arms; oh he missed feeling those strong arms around him. "How are you, Jensen?" Jared wanted to curse himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Better now that I have seen you. I've missed you so much, Jared." Jensen took another step closer to Jared and was pleased when Jared didn’t move away.

Jared could feel his heartbeat speeding up and he was unable to stop himself from taking a step closer to Jensen till there was but an inch between them.

No longer able to stop himself Jensen’s reached out and cupped Jared’s cheek with his hand loving the feel of Jared against his palm.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Jared admitted as he melted into Jensen’s touch. It was nothing like when Stephen touched him, it always felt wrong and off. Peering at Jensen Jared felt his breath catch when he saw the love shining in those green eyes he loved so much and he couldn’t hold back he needed to be back in Jensen’s arms.

The moment Jared’s lips landed on his Jensen felt whole once again and he couldn’t stop himself from taking control of the kiss.

Jensen tasted like home and Jared stopped thinking and lost himself in Jensen's kiss. For the first time in years, he felt alive and he knew that since he and Jensen parted he hadn't been living.

"Jensen," Jared whispered as he clung to the older man. "Claim me, make me yours."

Pulling back just enough to look Jared in the eyes Jensen smiled at him. "You have always been mine baby boy but I will be happy to mark you and reassert my claim. Come home with me.” As much as Jensen would love to spread Jared out on the grass and make love to him he didn’t want anyone to see him.

“Yes,” Jared whispered not wanting to be out of Jensen’s arms just yet.

* * *

 

When Jensen and Jared came stumbling back onto the path Chris wanted to groan. Oh don’t get him wrong he was thrilled that those two seemed to on their way back to one another – if Jensen’s possessive grip on Jared was an indication they were almost there – he just didn’t want to have to watch them make-out all the time and once again he would have to check to make sure that Jensen and Jared weren’t in the middle of something. He had walked in on them one too many times.

“Back to the manor,” Jensen ordered as he passed the two his eyes firmly on the man in his arms.

“Clothing stays on at all times in the car!” Chris growled as he stalked after the two men, only to shake his head as Jensen lowered his head to whisper something no doubt dirty in Jared’s ear and it was confirmed when Jared’s face turned an adorable red shade.

“He didn’t say anything about us keeping our hands and mouths off of each other,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear, loving it when his boy blushed after all the things he has done to his boy he loved the fact that Jared still had his innocence about him.

“I know what you are thinking and remember I can and will take the long route home,” Chris called out he knew that look in Jensen’s eyes and he was not ready to see the Jensen and Jared show just yet.

“If you don’t want me to take Jared in the backseat of the car you better get us home soon. I can’t restrain myself for long; I only have so much willpower when it comes to my boy.” Jensen called back not taking his eyes off of Jared as they walked on. To his delight the blush on Jared’s cheeks darkened just a little as he tightened his grip on Jared; it is taking all of his willpower not to drag him in for a kiss and to have his boy moving against him. _‘No, none is allowed to see Jared naked but me.’_ Jensen decided it already burned him up that Amell of all people had seen his boy naked he needed to erase Amell’s touch from Jared’s body and soon.

* * *

 

Lips attached to one another Jensen and Jared stumbled into Jensen’s soon-to-be their bedroom once again. Jensen’s hands were working overtime to remove Jared’s clothing as Jared’s was working to get Jensen out of his.

Jensen knew that Chris would make sure that they weren’t disturbed.

“Next time you are going to strip for me.” Jensen purred against Jared’s ear as he flicked open Jared’s jeans and slipped his hand down into Jared’s boxers and he gave Jared’s dick a quick stroke. “I love it when you strip for me baby boy.”

A moan escaped Jared’s lips he would do anything Jensen wanted if he kept touching him like that.

Jensen forced himself to pull back as he took in Jared with his kiss-swollen lips and lust filled gaze, he was all his. “On the bed sugar,” Jensen ordered.

Jared scrambled to do as ordered and Jensen watched him crawl up the bed his perfect ass taunting him.

“On your back sugar,” Jensen ordered as he stripped off his clothing letting them fall to the floor.

Jared licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen’s naked it had been so long but the man still looked the same and he couldn’t believe that this man was his.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Jared's lips as Jensen moved his mouth down carefully his body, stopping to bite and lick the sensitive flesh along the way.

Jensen's fingers played him like an instrument, finding all the right spots that made Jared beg for more.

“Please Jensen’s.” Jared begged as Jensen’s sucked on his nipples.

“Soon baby boy,” Jensen promised as he continued his track downwards, paying special attention to the v of Jared’s hips as he pulled down Jared’s pants and boxers. “Lift your hips for me, sugar,” Jensen ordered and was pleased when he did as ask.

Jared had never felt such pleasure before and he was so close to coming just from Jensen’s touch.

“Please, Jensen,” Jared begged softly.

Jensen had wanted to take his time with Jared but he couldn’t, the need to claim Jared was too strong. He needed to remind everyone that Jared was his and only his.

“Hang on baby.” Jensen hovered above Jared looking down into his eyes and he knew that Jared was the missing piece of him that piece that would never let him be whole until he found it. He hadn’t been living since he let Jared go to keep him safe.

Slowly Jensen guided himself into Jared’s warm heat and never had anything felt as good.

"Okay baby boy?" Jensen asked as he kissed the side of Jared's neck as he waited for Jared to adjust to him.

Jared gave a soft nod, he couldn't help but compare this time to the last time he had been with Stephen and he realized that every one of Jensen's caresses was tender and loving something that had been lacking with Stephen. Jensen had always been a tender lover with him.

A gasp escaped Jared's lips as he arched his back off of the bed as Jensen entered him slowly until he was buried deep inside of him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly complete.

Resting his hand on Jared's heart Jensen looked him in the eyes and declared, "Mine."

Reaching up Jared copied Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's heart. "Yours."

Grasping Jared’s hips Jensen pulled out only to thrust back in closing his eyes as he drank in the sounds Jared was making and the feel of his blunt nails digging into his back.

Time lost all meaning for them as Jensen brought Jared closer and closer to the edge of bliss; their lips meet in a deep kiss as Jensen brought Jared over the edge. “Jensen!” Jared let out a loud shout as he came for the only man he would love.

It only took a few more thrust before Jensen was coming deep within Jared, marking him as his forever.

“That was amazing,” Jared whispered sleepily as Jensen adjusted them, they would be connected for a while until Jensen’s knot went down.

“You were amazing. Now rest we have another round coming up later.” Jensen ordered as he nuzzled the fresh mark he had just made.

Jensen could read Jared like a book and he knew that something was troubling his boy. "Talk to me sweetheart, tell me what is bothering you."

"Why don't I feel dirty? Why doesn't it feel like I had cheated on Stephen? Why does it feel so right being back in your arms?" Jared whispered as he looked into Jensen's green eyes.

A soft smile, the smile that only Jared ever got to see appeared on Jensen's face. "Because this is where you belong. You were made for me sweetheart just like I was made for you.  You are the other half of my soul, my light."

Jared hadn't even noticed that tears had begun to well up in his eyes until Jensen's thumb gentle wiped them away. "I’m not whole without you. You are my world. Why did you let me go?"

"I did to keep you safe. Pellegrino was a ruthless killer and he would stop at nothing to take my place. Losing you would destroy me and he knew that." Jensen stroked Jared's cheek loving the feel of his boy skin underneath his hands once again. “But now that I have you back, I plan on never letting you go. You are coming back to me, aren’t you?” Jensen found himself afraid of the answer.

Jared didn’t even need to think about it he had the answer he had been seeking. “This is where I belong. I’m going to break up with Stephen then I’m coming home to where I belong to you.” Smiling Jared reached out and linked his hands with Jensen.

“Jared, there is something you need to know about Stephen.” Jensen couldn’t lie to Jared and he needed the other man to know the truth.

Just from the tone of Jensen’s voice Jared knew that it was news that was going to change everything.

* * *

 

_Five Hours Later_

It was with great reluctance that Jensen let Jared go.

“I need to do this myself,” Jared explained as he looked at him with knowing eyes.

“I still don’t like it,” Jensen grumbled under his breath. He didn’t want Jared anywhere near Stephen without him.

The pout that appeared on Jensen’s face was too cute and Jared bit down on his lower lip to keep from smiling or telling Jensen’s that. “You don’t have to worry I will be coming back to you, this is my home. This is where I belong.” Jared promised before pressing a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips but breaking it before Jensen could deepen the kiss. “Round three when I get back,” Jared promised. After Jensen had explained everything he had on Stephen, including the fact that he might have used Jared as a way to get to him Jensen had done his best to take his mind off of that news which ended up with Jared riding Jensen on the couch in Jensen’s office.

“I’m holding it to you. I have plans for you baby boy when you get back.” Jensen’s leered at Jared making it clear what he had planned for Jared.

Feeling his cheeks flushing Jared gave Jensen one last kiss before slipping out of the room to where Chris was waiting for him.

Raising his eyebrow Chris shook his head at the debauched look Jared was wearing; his lips kiss swollen, hair a mess as well as his clothing. “Alright let’s get out of here before Jensen drags you back in and I have to hear you moaning Jensen’s name again.” Chris teased.

Jared knew that his blush gave him away but a smile appeared on his lips he had missed Chris’ teasing. “Well let’s get out of here before Jensen does just that.”

* * *

 

Hard at work, Jensen had made it clear he was not to be disturbed unless it was important or had something to do with Jared or Jared was back. That was the only reason he didn’t shoot Misha Collins as he came flouncing into his office as he had assigned the other man to keep an eye on Jared.

"I have news," Misha announced as he flung himself onto Jensen's couch and made himself at home.

"Come on in make yourself at home. You should know that I just had sex with Jared on that couch an hour ago." Jensen informed distractedly as he continued to look over the papers in front of him.

Of course, both men knew that he wasn't really working it was just a way to distract himself from calling up Chris and hounding him to know if Jared was okay. It was too soon to have Jared from his side especially since he had gone back to Amell.

"I thought that was Jared's scent. I bet he still begs oh so prettily?" Misha asked innocently like smiling when Jensen shot him his death glare, he loved pissing off Jensen it was a great way to pass the time.

The side of Jensen's jaw clenched. "What news do you have for me?" Jensen growled out, the look in his eyes screamed it better be important or he was tossing him out.

"It seems that Amell has had a lover on the side the entire time he was with Jared. Who could cheat of Jared? He is a puppy!" Misha huffed out, upset on Jared's behalf and wanted nothing more than to seek out Stephen and punch him in the face.

Jensen's head snapped up and his eyes were blazing. "Who?" Jensen demanded to know and it took all of his willpower not to storm out of this room, get into his car and drive over to Jared’s place and punch Stephen in the face.

"Agent John Barrowman, his boss," Misha informed Jensen. "I can kinda see why Barrowman is sex on legs, that ass. Oh, I would be happy to let him do whatever he wanted with me." Misha's eyes glazed over as he imagined what he would love to do with the other man and have him do to him.

"Now is not the time for your daydreams." Jensen snapped out.

Pouting Misha crossed his arms over his chest. “Ruin all my fun, why don’t you.” At Jensen’s darkening glare Misha sighed and uncrossed his arms. “Amell and Barrowman have been involved for years my sources tell me but have kept their relationship on the down low.”

“You mean Lauren told you.” Jensen corrected having a pretty good idea as to who was Misha’s contact is.

Misha waved his hand about. “Who really cares where I got the information from?” He certainly wasn't going to tell Jensen that yes it was Lauren who figured it out.

Linking his fingers together Jensen met Misha’s gaze head-on. “Do not tell Jared this. I don’t want him hurt.”

“That is something we can all agree on. No one wants Jared hurt.” Misha reassured Jensen. Jared was family and they all protected family. Still, he had a feeling that once it got out what Amell did to Jared there would be a line up of those who wanted a piece of him.

* * *

 

Jared knew that he would have to make a few trips to pack up the belonging he wanted. Today he had other things on his mind. Still, while he waited for Stephen to get home he packed up a few of the things that he couldn’t part with including the bear that Jensen had given him. _‘Now I wish I didn’t tell Chris to stay in the car.’_ Jared thought with a huff.

So lost in his packing Jared never heard the door close or the footsteps coming closer.

“Jared, what is going on?” Stephen didn’t know what to think as he walked in to find his fiancé packing.

Instead of answering Stephen right away Jared studied his ex. "Did you ever really love me?" Jared found himself asking Stephen. "Or was I just a pawn for you to use to get to Jensen?"

Stephen didn't know how to answer that question, there was no real way for him to explain it that yes he had seen Jared as Jensen's one weakness, the way to bring the man down. He hadn't fallen in love with Jared but he had it was impossible not to and every day that he looked Jared in the eyes and lied to him cut him deeply but in his need to bring Jensen Ackles down he focused on the other man’s one weakness Jared and he hadn’t stopped to think what that would do to Jared when the truth came out and it looks like that time has come.

Stephen’s silence was all the answer that Jared needed and he was surprised to find that his heart wasn’t breaking as he slipped the ring off of his finger and laid it on the table. “I hope you find someone who will make you happy like Jensen makes me.”

“He is a monster.” Stephen snapped out.

Shaking his head Jared smiled fondly. “You might see him as a monster but that is not how I see him. That is never how I saw him. Jensen is my heart and soul and he might not be a saint and yes he has his dark and ruthless side but I love him. I have loved him all this time and I’m going back to him, by his side is where I belong.”

“Then I will bring you down with him,” Stephen promised a small hint of regret in his voice.

“You can try.” Jared cared for Stephen but the other man was no match for Jensen just as Jensen has proven time and time again. “I’ll be back for the rest of my things.” Picking up his bag Jared walked past Stephen with his heart clear he had made the right choice.

Chris had been surprised when Jensen ordered him to go with Jared to pick up his things he had been sure that his boss would have gone with Jared or at least accompany them. _‘Then again I am very thankful he didn’t. Those two would have been able to keep their hands off each other and I would have been treated to a show that I wouldn’t want to see.’_ Chris knew from experience that it was practically impossible for Jensen and Jared to keep their hands off of each other and while he was thrilled they were back together, not that he would ever say that out loud, but Jensen and Jared completed one another and they weren’t the same without the other he just didn’t want to see them all over each other.

Jared blinked as he found Chris waiting for him outside leaning against Jensen’s car. He hadn't even realized that he had left his house.

“You okay? Do you need me to go kick his ass?” The smile on Chris’ face said he would do just that and he would love it.

Shaking his head Jared smiled at the other man. “No, it’s okay. I’m sure that Jensen will have someone’s ass you can kick and soon.” He could only roll his eyes at the grin that appeared on Chris’ face and the way his eyes lit up at the thought. Deciding to tease Chris Jared saunter pass the other man calling over his shoulder, “Come on Chris we are done here and I’ve been away from Jensen far too long.”

Eyes narrowing Chris could feel a headache forming he just knew that to tease them Jared would be all over Jensen and the other man would allow for so long before he was either dragging Jared off to their bedroom or kicking everyone out of the room if there was one thing Jensen Ackles was he was possessive over Jared and no one but him was allowed to see Jared naked. “Just keep the touching and making out to a minimum until I am somewhere far far away. I have had to many front row seats to the Jensen and you show and I have seen more than my share of you two.”

Batting his eyes at Chris Jared smiled up at him. “Aww, Chris you don’t need to worry I won’t tell Jensen that you might sneak a peek.” Jared finished with a wink even though he could feel his face heating up at the idea of anyone watching him and Jensen.

Jared stumbled a little when Chris’ hand slapped the back of his shoulder. “Good thing I know you are joking because it wouldn’t matter how long I have been a friend of Jensen’s that man is a possessive son of a bitch when it comes to you and if he even got a hint of me wanting to see you naked it would be in my best interest to be as far away from him as I can be.”

Shaking his head Chris took Jared's bag from him and headed towards the trunk of the car. "Come on it's getting late and you have been away from Jensen long enough that I am surprised that he hasn't already called you or wasn't already out here waiting for you," Chris muttered under his breath he knew Jensen and he was protective over Jared and never felt comfortable letting Jared out of his sights for long periods of time. He couldn't blame the man Jared was the most important person in Jensen's life, oh he cared about him and the rest of them but Jared was his whole world and he had a lot of enemies who would love to see him destroyed and the way to do that would be by harming Jared.

Jared felt a pain of longing at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be back in Jensen's arms.

"You okay kid?" Chris felt his protective nature when it came to Jared flaring up, it was hard not to be protective over the other man.  He saw the look in Jared's eyes and it had him wondering just what had happened between Amell and Jared.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just want to get back to Jensen." Jared needed to be back in Jensen's arms, he might not have shown it but he was a little more hurt than he let on that he had been used by Stephen as a pawn to bring down Jensen. He might not have loved the other man the way he loves Jensen - no one would ever match up to his love for Jensen - but he had given part of his heart to Stephen and it hurt to know that someone he had loved, he had trusted had been using him.

"I'll have you back to him in no time," Chris promised.

* * *

 

No matter what anyone claimed Jensen was not pacing around his office glancing at the clock with his jaw clenched when he noticed that not even a minute had passed since the last time that he had checked the time.

He wanted Jared back where he belonged in his arms and he didn't trust Amell not to harm Jared. _'If so much as one hair is harmed on Jared's head I will rip Amell apart with my bare hands.'_ Jensen vowed.

Thankfully Jensen was pulled out of his murderous thoughts of what he wanted to do to Amell when the door to his office and he halted in mid-step as he found himself with an armful of a trembling Jared worry gripped him.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Do I need to take someone out?" Jensen silently hoped that Jared would give him a reason to take out Stephen.

Closing his eyes Jared sank into Jensen's hold. "I thought it wouldn't hurt learning Stephen cheated on me and I started out as a pawn for him to get his hands on you but I was wrong," Jared admitted in a small voice.

Jensen didn't think he could hate Stephen anymore than he already did but Jared's statement proved him wrong. Pulling back just enough Jensen lifted up one hand and wiped the single tear that had fallen from Jared's eye and was rolling down his cheek. "Oh, sugar I'm not surprised you are hurt. You found out someone you loved was using you that would hurt. You have such a tender and caring heart, you are a loving soul you wouldn't be you if it didn't hurt." Bringing Jared's body in closer so that his boy was tucked against him Jensen cupped the back of Jared's head. "Just let it all out, I'm here for you." Jensen crooned softly.

That was all Jared needed to hear and he let his defenses fall as he clung to Jensen as he let his tears fall and it tore into Jensen's heart because there was nothing he hated more than seeing Jared in pain. "It's okay baby boy, I'm here and I won't let anyone else hurt you," Jensen vowed softly and that was a promise he would never break. Jared being safe was the most important thing to him.

Jared wasn't sure how long he stayed tucked safely in Jensen's arms. That was something that had never changed over the years he never felt more loved or protective then being in Jensen's arms. “Thank you.” Jared pressed a quick kiss against Jensen’s lips.

Jensen was more than happy to accept Jared’s kiss and when the other man pulled away he cupped his chin and urged Jared’s head up so they were looking each other in the eyes, “Can you give me a smile sugar?”

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Jared’s mouth.

“Oh come on I know that you can better than that. I want to see that smile of yours, the one that lights up your face.” A pout appeared on Jensen’s face one that stole Jared’s breath as it made Jensen look even sexier.

Jared could never say no to Jensen not when he looks at him like that.

“That’s what I was talking about.” Jensen was thrilled when he saw a real smile of Jared’s appear on his face he refused to let Stephen’s use of Jared drag his boy down.

“Can we go to bed? I just want to curl up in your arms for a while.” For a little while, Jared just wanted to forget part of this day happened. He had been so happy to be back with Jensen. He knows that he should be more broken up about his break up with Stephen and all he had learned today after all they had been together for so long but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to just be wrapped in Jensen’s arms.

“I think that can be arranged.” Nothing at that moment mattered more to Jensen then taking care of his boy anything else could wait until later.

* * *

 

No one was surprised when they didn’t see Jared or Jensen for a few hours. When Jensen and Jared did finally make their appearance everyone in the living room wisely kept their mouths shut at the red eyes Jared was supporting they would have if only because Jensen's gaze promised pain and suffering to anyone who was foolish enough to say anything that would upset Jared.

"About time you two showed up Danneel wouldn't let us eat anything until you two joined us." Chris drawled out deciding to break the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Chris have a little more tact." Danneel hissed as she punched the man in his arm and just because she felt like it hit him again in the same spot.

"Damn it woman stop hitting me." Chris refused to rub his arm even though it was aching.

Steve could only shake his head well use the banter between the two, he was pleased to see the smile that tugged at the corner of Jared's lips as he watched Chris and Danneel banter back and forth. Climbing to his feet he moved closer to the two men well aware of Jensen's eyes watching his every move. "It's good to see you again kid. Jensen was an absolute bear without you around." Feeling a little bold Steve gave Jared a playful wink not at all surprised when his boss let out a little growl.

The next thing Steve knew he was shoved to the side as a red blur attached herself to Jared.

"Don't you ever leave us again! I don't care what Jensen does, we want to see your smiling face around here. I would be more than happy to kick his ass out." Danneel informed Jared as she hugged the man tightly and shot Jensen a look over Jared's shoulder and in an act of childishness stuck her tongue out at him.

A small laugh escaped Jared's lips it felt so good to be home. 'Now if only Chad was here.' That sudden thought reminded Jared of something very important he had forgotten to do. "Oh, crap."

Jensen was at Jared's side in an instant and Danneel wisely moved out of the way. "What's wrong sugar?" Jensen began scanning Jared for any signs of injury.

A sheepish look appeared on Jared's face as he took Jensen's hands in his. "I forgot to call Chad."

Chad Michael Murray the best friend to Jared he and Jensen never really got along but Jensen did admire how protective the other man is over Jared. He couldn't remember the last time someone had the balls to walk up to him, poke him in the chest and inform him of all the things he would do to him if he hurt Jared. Chad had been unimpressed by who he was and that had made Jensen admire the man just a little bit.

"If it is really important to you then you better call Chad and invite him over." Jensen forced out only for Jared would he be willing to let Chad into their home.

"Really?" When Jensen's nodded Jared's face lit up with a smile. It was no secret that Jensen and Chad only tolerated one another for his sake and he loved both men for that and to show his gratitude to Jensen he peppered his face with kisses.

If it wasn't for the audience watching them Jensen would have had his boy bent over the nearest couch and having him thank him over and over again.

"Alright enough with the eye sex we are still in the room. Jared call Chad and tell him to get over here it will probably be better to tell him the store in person than over the phone." Chris spoke up he recognized the look in Jensen's eyes.

Flushing and pulling himself out of Jensen's arms Jared beamed at Chris before pulling out his cell phone and went to the other side of the room to have a little privacy he had no doubt that Chad would be foaming once he learned what had happened and where he was.

"You do know that Chad is no doubt going to try and punch me." Jensen drawled out as he watched his boy.

"Don't you worry your pretty head Steve and I will be here to keep you safe," Chris teased Jensen.

Jensen shot his friend a quelling look before making his way over to a distress looking Jared; no doubt Chad was making a fuss. He arrived at Jared's side just as the other man made a face.

"No Chad, I haven't been kidnapped by Jensen! And there is no need to call the police!" Jared loved Chad he was his best friend since they were four but at this moment he wanted to hit the other man over the head he was being unreasonable.

Before Jared could respond to the next wave of Chad's question he thought they included 'was he being forced to say this?' the phone was taken out of his hands by Jensen and while part of him wanted to snatch it back he closed his eyes as Jensen rubbed his back.

"Murray just get over here. You can rant at me all you want in person, hell I might even let you try and take a swing at me but the one thing I will not stand for is you upsetting Jared. You have half 'n' hour to get over here before I send Chris and Steve to collect you." Jensen informed Chad and before the other man could say another word he ended the call.

Peering through half-closed eyes Jared could see the clenching of Jensen's jaw and knew he had to do something to calm his lover down the last thing he wanted was for Jensen and Chad to come to blows. Chad would stand no chance against a pissed off Jensen. Pressing a kiss on Jensen's cheek Jared snuggled in closer. "If you don't kill Chad when he gets here tonight I will do that trick with my tongue you like so much," Jared promised.

Heat flared in Jensen's eyes and it took all of his control not to drag Jared somewhere private and make Jared plead so prettily. "I will be holding to you that promised," Jensen growled out his tone sending shivers up and down Jared's spine. Smirking as he saw the effect he had on his boy Jensen took Jared's hand in his and began dragging his boy behind him as he called out, "Come on let's go see what Aldis has wiped up for supper for us."

Chris, Steve, and Danneel watched the duo as they left it had been a long time since they had seen Jensen look this cheerful and happy.

Steve suddenly let out a muttered curse. "We are going to have to start knocking on doors again before entering a room again, aren't we?" He asked.

Letting out a chuckle Chris slapped Steve on the back. "I was wondering when you were going to figure that out."

A dreamy gaze entered Danneel's eyes as she licked her lip. "Well, I won't mind walking in on them a few times. Those two look even better unclothed."

* * *

 

"Jared! My man! So glad to see you back where you belong." Aldis pulled the other man into a hug he always had a soft spot for Jared and he understood why Jensen wanted to keep him safe Jared was pure sunshine he lit up a room just by being in it and the last thing either of them wanted was for Jared's light to be overshadowed by the darkness.

"Aldis! I missed you." Out of everyone who worked for Jensen Aldis was the one Jared was the closest to - after Jensen of course - and he had missed the other man's friendship.

"You mean you missed my cooking." Aldis knew Jared well and it was no secret that Jared was a big fan of his cooking.

The bashful smile that appeared on Jared's face as all the answer both Jensen and Aldis needed.

"If I had known that you were coming I would have made your favorites for dinner but since no one bothered to alert me I will be preparing them tomorrow." Aldis already had a small fest planned for Jared and if he was feeling charitable he might be willing to make enough for everyone else to eat... maybe.

Jensen knew that look in Aldis' eyes and tried not to groan the man would need some convincing to a fest for all of them tomorrow not just enough to fill Jared's stomach.

A delicious aroma filled the air one that had Jared sniffing and trying not to drool. "Is that your lasagne I smell?"

"If it wasn't I would make it for you just for that look." Aldis hadn't met a soul that was immune to Jared's famous puppy dog eyes. "I was about to take it out, I take it you will want some?"

Jared's stomach let out a loud growl at moment answer Aldis. A light blush appeared on Jared's face as he rubbed the back of his neck looking a little sheepish; it took all of Jensen's willpower not to kiss Jared senseless at that moment.

"I'll take that as a yes and a compliant and for that, you get the first piece." Aldis grinned as Jared let out a small cheer. 'If only everyone was so easy to please.'

* * *

 

Chad Michael Murray was beyond pissed and more than a little worried as he stalked up the steps of Ackles mansion a glare on his face ready to rip apart the other man to pieces if he needed to. _'If he's harmed Jared in any way they will never find his body.'_ Chad vowed and in his rage-filled mind he didn't realize that he had begun pounding on the door, so lost in his rage he hadn't even noticed when the door opened and he was no longer hitting steel but a cloth covered chest.

Steve had been the one elected to answer the door, mainly because he was probably the only one besides Jared and Aldis that wouldn't take a swing at Chad if he started mouthing off or throwing punches. And while Steve liked Chad, he loved the way that the other man could get under Chris and Jensen's skins like no one else could it didn't mean he liked being interrupted when enjoying one of Aldis' delicious meals.

So Steve was a little less than impressed when he opened the door to having Chad pound on his chest. "If you wanted to feel me up first you could have at least bought me dinner first." Steve drawled out.

That earned a scoff from Chad. "Please, I am so out of your league you would be the one buying me four-star dinner if I ever said yes." Steve was one of the few working for Jensen that Chad actually liked. "Now where is Jaybird?"

"Eating Aldis lasagne and homemade garlic bread and for some reason, he asked us to save some for you. Now if you could refrain from getting into a catfight with Jensen until after dessert I think that would increase your odds of survival." Steve warned the other man confident that Chad would follow him he turned to head back into the house he had a hot plate of food calling him and he wouldn't be kept from it any longer.

* * *

 

 _'Jared looks happy.'_ That was the first thought that filled Chad's mind as he stood in the doorway of the dining room watching as Jared's eyes lit up as his smile spread across his face at something Misha was telling. You would also have to be blind not to see the way Jensen was looking at him with adoring eyes, one of the most powerful men in the city was clearly in love and he wasn't hiding it. That eased some of Chad's worry that Jared was here against his will.

Steve was already back at his seat and one glance around Chad was not surprised to see that the only free spot was across the table up further away from Jared and Jensen.

Silence fell over the group as Jared glanced nervously between his lover and his best friend. "I'm happy you could join us Chad." Jared flashed his friend a smile trying to break the tension.

"You look happy man and we will talk more but I'm not letting Aldis food gets cold." Chad shot a warning look at Jensen and Jensen couldn't look more unimpressed.

* * *

 

After finishing off the triple chocolate cake with raspberry cream frosting Jared kissed Jensen on the lips before leaving the room with Chad following him they didn't say a word as Jared led Chad up to Jensen's study where they could talk in private.

The door closing behind Chad echoed through the room Jared hated that he could feel the tension between them. "Please wait until I tell you everything before going after Jensen or Stephen." Jared pleaded softly.

That didn't ease any of Chad's fear or worries but for now, he would keep his opinions to himself, "Alright but only because you asked."

Taking a deep breath Jared filled Chad in on everything that had happened.

To say Chad was pissed after listening to Jared would have been putting it lightly at that point he didn't care if Stephen was an FBI Agent no one treated his boy like this. "If you need help hiding his body I am more than ready to offer my aid." He already had quite a list ready for where Jared could dump Stephen's body; no one used his best friend and got away with it. It was the same list he had come up with when Jared had first started dating Jensen and it had only grown over the years.

Touched and a little worried Jared only shook his head. "No it hasn't come to that yet I just want to put everything behind me. Besides I'm back where I belong and that is with Jensen. Chad, you are my best friend I see you as a brother so I'm asking you to try and get along with Jensen you both are important to me."

"As long as you don't expect us to become buddy-buddy right away I think I can give him a break but only because he makes you happy and I don't think I can go through another one of your sad puppy routines. Those eyes of yours should be considered a lethal weapon." Tilting his head Chad studied Jared. "Did you ever find out why Jensen broke up with you the first time?" The last thing he wanted was for Jared to go through that a second time.

"He wanted to keep me safe." It had hurt but Jared understood why Jensen had done it and if he had been in Jensen's place he would have done the same to keep him safe as well it didn't mean that it didn't still hurt but he understood a little better now.

* * *

 

"So am I still on Chad's hit list?" Jensen asked lifting his eyes off of the book he had been reading when he heard the door to his and Jared's bedroom open then close again.

For a moment Jared forgot how to breathe as he took in the man laying on the bed bare chest and dressed in only silk deep red boxers. Jared could feel the ache in his chest building he had been out of Jensen's arms too long so instead of answering Jensen right away he began pulling off his shirt.

Raising an eyebrow Jensen marked his place in his book before setting it aside to watch the show in front of him. "Slower sugar, slower," He ordered he wanted to enjoy the show.

Jared could feel his face flushing as he did as Jensen asked and it only grew as he watched Jensen trail his own hand down his body until it disappeared beneath his boxers.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Jared began moving his body to a beat of the song playing in his head as his own hands trailed down his body.

Licking his lips Jensen watched as Jared's hands moved down his body to stop at the edge of the shirt he had let fall back down at his order.

Slowly inch by tantalizing inch Jensen watched as more of Jared's upper body was revealed to his hungry gaze.

The moment the shirt hit the floor it took every inch of Jensen's willpower not to tackle Jared to the floor and have him right there and then. 'Jared isn't the only tease around here.'

Jared could only stare as Jensen pulled his dick free from his boxers his hand still wrapped around it as he continued to pump it.

Loving the effect he had on Jared Jensen flashed him a smirk the one that got Jared's blood pumping. "I'm still waiting for a show sugar." He wasn't letting his boy off that easily.

Jared could only stare because he knew what this meant and his hands flew down to his belt undoing it as slow as he could all the while watching as Jensen's hand moved up and down in slow movements.

Their eyes locked as Jared pulled his belt free and let it drop to the ground, rocking his hips a little Jared let his fingers play with the button to his jeans for a moment before popping it free.

A challenge appeared in Jared's eyes as his fingers played with his zipper earning a low growl from Jensen. "What?" Jared batted his eyes at his lover, "You were the one who wanted a show, I'm just giving you what you needed." He reminded the other man.

"We both know you are teasing me baby boy and I can only be teased for so long before I take what I want and what I want is your sweet ass in this bed riding me slowly as I make you scream to the heavens that you are mine," Jensen growled back in a tone full of pure lust, a growl that sent shivers of desire up and down Jared's spine and had him needing to feel Jensen buried deep within him.

Hungry eyes watched as Jared undid his pants as he slowly undid the zipper and gave a shimmy as and let his jeans fall around his waist giving Jensen a view of the black boxers he had worn underneath his jeans. Jensen licked his lips when he spotted the marks he had left earlier on his boy, marking him as his for all to see.

“You are too far away from me sugar. Come over here.” Jensen held out his free hand he needed his boy back in his arms.

“I thought you wanted me to put on a show for you?” Jared asked shooting Jensen a coy look.

A low growl tore itself from Jensen’s lips he knew what his boy was doing he was being a tease. “If you don’t get your ass over here I’m going to give you a spanking.” He warned and all that earned him was a raised eyebrow a chuckle escaped Jensen. “Yeah, I know baby boy we would both enjoy it too much. Still get that perky ass over here.”

“Sir, yes sir.” And just to be a bit of a smart ass Jared gave him a wink and a salute, a smirk forming on his lips as Jensen growled under his breath about ‘naughty boys’ and ‘turning their ass bright red’ still Jared knew not to tease Jensen too long.

Both men let out a loud groan as Jared seated himself on Jensen’s lap and it didn’t take long for Jensen’s fingers to work him open.

"You're still so wet aren't you baby boy?" Jensen asked as he worked his fingers in and out of Jared's hole, he wasn't surprised he knew his boy would most likely still be opened from earlier today.

“Please, Jensen I need you in me,” Jared begged.

“If you think you are ready sugar.” The last thing Jensen wanted was to hurt Jared.

Jared let out a loud moan as he sank down fully onto Jensen filling completely now that Jensen was buried within him.

A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he thrust up into his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both ways too far gone for that nicely. That luxury would come later when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally, gloriously satisfying for them both.

"Ride me, sugar," Jensen ordered as he gasped Jared's hips firmly with his hands, Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle that ensuring he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust.

Tossing his head back with a loud moan Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck as he began moving up and down. "So deep, Jensen." He murmured. He felt so empty when Jensen wasn't in him, if he could, he would stay like this always.

Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved as one; no other sound but that of flesh on flesh.

Feeling Jensen’s strong chest pressed against his, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me sugar," Jensen ordered as he felt his knot beginning to form, freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips, Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts.

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jensen's hands.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his boy's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark bruise.

No sound was heard but Jared's whimpers and pleas for more mixed with Jensen's husky voice and deep growls as Jared rode him.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of Jensen’s teeth on his skin. "Jen, make me yours."

Those whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Only Jared could make him lose control like this. “Mine.”

Jared let out a silent cry as he collapsed against Jensen’s chest as his lover filled him. “I don’t want to move.” The deep answering chuckle had Jared snuggling in closer, he knew that they would have to get cleaned up but for now, he was content laying in Jensen’s arms.

* * *

 

_Across town_

“Are you certain?” Mark Pellegrino demanded to know this is what he had been waiting for. “You know what I will do to you if I find out you are lying to me.” Mark reminded his spy he was thrilled when he saw the terror in their eyes.

“I’m certain.” They knew the price they would pay Pellegrino was brutal to those who double-crossed him.

“Good, you may leave now.” With a wave of his hand, Mark made it clear that they were dismissed

"So Ackles has reunited with his boy Jared, thinking that he was safe? Oh Jensen, thank you for giving me the key to destroying you." Mark purred as he took a sip from his whiskey he would enjoy bringing Jensen to his knees and seeing him fall apart as he begged for mercy for his boy. "Oh I do so look forward to hearing Jensen beg and I bet Jared will beg just as pretty. Maybe I should keep him as a pet?" Now that was an interesting idea. _'Oh yes let Ackles die knowing that his beloved Jared is now mine to do with as I please.'_ Oh yes he would destroy Jensen's world and then watch as the light leaves Jensen's eyes as he takes the one thing Jensen values above all else Jared.

* * *

 

Green eyes snapped open as a feeling of dread overtook him, Jensen's arms tightened around the sleeping body cradled safely in his arms.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Jared asked sleepily.

"Nothing sweetheart go back to sleep." Jensen pressed a tender kiss to Jared's forehead. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm or take Jared from him. _'In the morning I will call Jeffrey.'_ Jensen knows that Jared will hate the idea of having someone watching over him but he needs Jared safe.

* * *

 

_Days Later_

Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy he felt like he could start singing and he would if he was a bit more confident.

“Dude, could you please tone it down a little bit? You look like a Disney princess I wouldn’t be surprised if a group of singing and dancing animals appeared out of nowhere.” Chad commented he was happy for Jared but really the guy could tone it down a little bit. _‘Okay, that’s just not fair.’_ Chad whined silently as he found himself face to face with Jared’s sad puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry.” The last thing Jared wanted to do was make this uncomfortable for Chad.

Now Chad felt like a first class jerk. “Hey, I’m sorry I guess it’s hard seeing you happy with someone and I’m going home alone. I’m happy you’re happy.” Swinging his arm around Jared Chad smiled at his friend.

“What happened to Katie?” Jared thinks that was the latest person Chad was well not dating, Chad did a lot of things but he rarely dated someone he had flings and casual relationships but he never let it go beyond that.

Shrugging Chad never saw the point in lying to Jared he was one of the few people who accepted who he was without problem. “She found someone else. We didn’t have anything serious it was just away to sooth the itch when neither of us could be bothered to go find someone else. I’m happy for her. I miss her because she was a tiger in the sack.”

At that moment Jared knew that Chad was going to be fine.

“Of course if want to send one of Jensen’s men or women my way I wouldn’t mind. They are all pretty fine.” Giving a wink at Jared Chad dragged his boy along. Today was about them just two friends hanging out.

* * *

 

Neither one knew what happened one minute Jared and Chad were having a great time Chad had just finished teasing him for picking up something for Jensen and himself they had just reached their spot in the car parking lot and Jared was more than happy to get back to Jensen.

“Jared Padalecki?”

All of Jared’s senses were on high alert as he eyed the man standing by his car. “Can I help you?”

The smile that crossed the other man’s face was terrifying. “My boss Mark Pellegrino sent me.”

It was at that moment Jared knew he and Chad were in trouble. Pellegrino wanted Jensen’s place as the owner of this city and he would stop at nothing to get it, it was Jensen had sent him away in the first place it wasn’t until Jared saw the gun pointed in his direction did he freeze.

“Whoa, dude. Let’s put the gun away.” Chad was terrified not for himself but for Jared and for the city if anything should happen to Jared. Jensen would tear the city apart leaving it nothing but burning flames and ruins until he destroyed the man who hurt Jared.

“Okay now, this is just pathetic.”

All three men jumped as they heard a new deep voice speak up.

 _‘Damn, he can do whatever he wants to me.’_ Chad knew it probably wasn’t the right time to be picturing what the new arrival could do to him but at this point, he didn’t care the man was sex on legs. 

“Jeff?” Jared asked blinking as he came face to face with a man he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Reunions later kid,” Jeff turned his attention to the other man. “I can’t decide if you are new to the job or this is what Pellegrino wanted you to say to make sure that Jensen knew that he was gunning for his boy.” Jeff figured it was no doubt the second one, Pellegrino was a cocky son of a bitch a dangerous one but cocky and he would make sure that Jensen knew who was behind harming Jared.

“What do you think?” The other man asked before raising his gun and firing.

If you asked Jared what happened next he wouldn’t be able to tell you. Everything passed in a haze like it had been a dream or a nightmare that he didn’t want to remember.

Jared could feel his heart pounding as he stumbled back trying to find somewhere to sit. _'So close it had been so close._ ' He had almost been shot and it scared him more than he thought it would. He had seen Jensen come home with bullet wounds and it had terrified him to see his lover so close to death sometimes but Jensen had done his best to keep him safe and now today he had come close to feeling what Jensen and the others had felt.

Jared jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around him and it wasn't until a familiar scent reached him do he relax.

"It’s okay sugar, I'm here, I got you." Jensen voiced cooed in Jared's ear as he held his boy close to him.

Jared didn't know how Jensen had gotten here so fast and at that point, he didn't care he just knew that he was safe in Jensen's arms.

Jensen was beyond furious, in fact, he couldn’t remember a time when he was so angry someone tried to harm Jared. Someone has just declared war. When Jeff called him and told him that someone needed to come collect his boy and his friend while he dealt with the body he had been terrified and demanded Chris get them there as fast as he could all he could think about was Jared better not be harmed.

* * *

 

It was no secret after everything that had happened Jensen had become even more possessive and protective over Jared. Jared was okay with it, he knew it was just part of his lover’s personality and he was okay with it... well he was okay with it until he came home and found Jeffrey Dean Morgan, one of the deadliest assassins in the world was sitting on his and Jensen’s couch, his feet on the coffee table, a glass of scotch in his hand and a smile on his face as he watched the TV looking at home in their living room.

Jared could only stare unsure of what to think of the sight. He hadn't seen Jeff since he and Jensen broke up well until the man had saved his life when Mark Pellegrino had sent someone to kill him.

"Don't just stand there kid, come sit down I don't bite unless you ask me to and even then I wouldn't because I'm a lot of things but an idiot isn't one of them and I never touch what belongs to Jensen," Jeff asked glancing at Jared out of the corner of his eye a small smirk tugging at his lips as the familiar shy blush appeared on Jared's cheeks. _'Even after all of these years and his time as Jensen's boy he still has that innocent about him.'_

"What are you doing here Jeff?" Jared asked crossing his arms over his chest and did his best glare at the man.

"Jensen sent me; I'm your new bodyguard." Jeff wished he had some popcorn as he watched Jared's face turn interesting shades of color.

"He can't do that!" Jared resisted the urge to stamp his foot.

"He did kiddo. And Jensen Ackles is one man that I don't say no to. He's worried about you Jared, you are his only real weakness and already someone has tried taking you away from him, if they had succeeded I don't know what would have happened to him. He wasn't lying when he said you keep him human." Jeff had seen what Jensen was like when he was rising up. There was a reason that he was feared as well as respected. Until a bright-eyed young man with a shy smile and kind heart won his heart and made him feel again.

* * *

 

“You hired me a babysitter!”

Jensen was well prepared for Jared to come storming into his office, he knew his lover and he knew that he wouldn’t be happy that he had tasked Jeff with looking after Jared but he needed his boy safe and Jeff was one of the few people he trusted. Waiting until Jared stalked closer Jensen reached out and pulled him onto his lap, he wasn’t surprised when Jared scowled at him. “I did it for your protection. Jared, I can’t lose you. It would destroy me. You are what keeps me human and without you, I’m afraid I would become the monster that everyone else sees me as. You are my heart, my humanity.”

Jared had been furious that Jensen thought he needed a babysitter but that drained out of him as he saw the hopelessness in Jensen’s eyes. “You are human Jensen, never doubt that. I understand it would kill me if I lost you as well. So if it would make you feel better Jeff can watch over me.”

Burying his hand in Jared’s hair Jensen pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you for understanding sugar.”

* * *

 

It had been over a month since the attack and Mark hadn’t made any other moves against Jared. It was also the anniversary of Jensen and Jared getting back together and Jared wanted to do something nice for Jensen.

Jeff could feel a headache forming. “I don’t have time for this kid.” He really didn’t if he did then he might be willing to follow Jared as he planned something romantic for Jensen only because he liked the kid but one of his contacts had contacted him warning that they had heard that Pellegrino was planning something big something involving Jared and he needed to check it out.

Chewing on his lower lip Jared looked pleadingly at Jeff. “What if I got one of Jensen’s people to come with me would that be okay?”

“Unless it is someone like Chris, Aldis, Steve, Danneel or Misha then no,” Jeff wouldn’t say it out loud but he didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t in Jensen’s inner circle. Mark was a powerful and dangerous man and he could have gotten someone who worked for Jensen. Only the five he had named did he know for certain were loyal to Jensen and to Jared.

Deflating Jared knew that the others were busy but he could see why Jeff didn’t want him to go alone and he couldn’t take Jensen with him not when it was for him. “Maybe I can ask Chad to pick what I need up for me.”

 _‘Oh jeez, he looks like a kicked puppy.’_ Jeff felt horrible for having put that look on Jared’s face, running his hand through his hair he let out a sigh. “How about this if I finish up and the stores are still open I’ll take you to pick up what you need.” He found himself offering the next thing Jeff knew he had an armful of Jared in his arms giving him a hug.

“Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.” Quickly letting Jeff go Jared flashed the other man one more smile before bouncing off.

Shaking his head Jeff could only watch him go. “Good thing Jensen didn’t see that the last thing I needed was for him to try and use me as target practice. That man is a possessive bastard when it comes to Jared.”

* * *

 

_A few hours later_

Humming under his breath Jared was once again going over the list of everything he had written to get Jensen to make tonight special. Jensen had apologized repeatedly that morning he had business to deal with but would be home to spend the night with Jared.

“Jared?”

Blinking Jared smiled as he spotted one of Jensen’s men Travis Wade standing in the doorway, he didn’t know much about the man but something about him had Jared wanting to keep his distance. “Yes?” Still, he did his best to be polite.

“Jeff sent me he’s waiting down for you in the garage. I’m supposed to bring you down to him.” Travis informed him.

Jared blinked that wasn’t like Jeff usually he called him but maybe he had seen Travis in the garage and sent him up to get him. “Okay, thanks for telling me.” Climbing to his feet Jared gathered his list as well as his wallet and phone all under the watchful eye of Travis. “Okay, let’s not keep Jeff waiting.”

* * *

 

Jared knew that something was wrong the moment he stepped foot inside Jensen’s vast garage and saw no sign of Jeff or his motorcycle which he had taken today. Before he could ask Travis what was going on he felt a prick in his arm. “Wha?” Jared could only stare at the needle in Travis' hand.

Smiling as he wrapped his free arm around Jared Travis confirmed Jared’s worst fears, “Mr. Pellegrino is looking forward to meeting you.”

 _‘Jensen, I’m sorry.’_ Was the last thing Jared thought before his world turned black.

* * *

 

Jensen knew that something was wrong the moment he stepped foot into his house and he saw a worried Danneel and a grim looking Steve waiting for him it wasn’t until Steve opened his mouth and confirmed his worst fears Jared is missing.

Those three words ripped the earth from underneath Jensen's feet as he collapsed back into his chair. "Who?"

The looks that passed between his people did nothing to ease the fear and the rage building up within him he was like a volcano ready to erupt if he didn't get the answers he sought. "I asked who?!" He roared slamming his fist on his desk.

It's Steve who has the courage to speak up and give voice to Jensen's greatest fear, "It looks like it was Wade. It looks like he was a mole he is working for Pellegrino."

It's as if all the air is sucked out of the room Jensen finds himself clawing for breath the idea of his sweet boy in the hands of that monster is his worst fear come to life. _‘Hang on baby boy I’m coming for you even if I have to tear the whole world apart to do so. I will not rest until you are back here in my arms.’_

* * *

 

Jared awoke to fingers trailing along his cheek and even with his head fuzzy and disoriented, he knew that something was wrong. The touch didn’t feel like Jensen’s.

“At last sleeping beauty wakes up and here I was hoping to give you a kiss.”

Even though he was still in a daze Jared knew that voice it was the voice of the man who had forced Jensen to break his heart. “Pellegrino.”

The tremble in Jared’s voice and the flash of fear that appeared in those stunning eyes brought a smile to Mark’s face. “Jared, it is so nice to finally meet you. We are going to have so much fun together. You are going to help me break Jensen.”

“Never!” Jared hissed out as he lunged towards the other man only to be held back by the ropes binding his arms.

Staring at his captive Mark rested each hands-on the armrests to the car that Jared was tied to as he bent down to look at the man face to face. “That is where you are wrong. I’m not giving you a choice.”

* * *

 

Jensen wanted to scream or to throw something as they struggled to figure out where Mark could have hidden Jared. Chris and Steve had gone to see if Wade had been foolish enough to return to his apartment a big part of Jensen hoped he had he wanted to get his hands on the man who had sold him out and given his boy to that monster. He wasn’t sure what to think when Chris had reported that they had found Wade’s body Pellegrino hadn’t shown him mercy.

“Jensen.”

“Where the hell were you?!” Jensen snarled as he slammed Jeff up against the wall and even though the other man could fight back he did nothing he deserved Jensen’s rage.

“I was following up a lead. I thought Jared would be safe.” Jeff explained.

The rage deflated out of Jensen. “He should have been. He should have been.” This was the one place that Jared should have been safe only he hadn’t.

“Now is not the time for blame games,” Danneel spoke up from her spot next to Aldis. “What matters is getting Jared back and getting mad at one another isn’t going to help.”

Danneel was right and both men knew it.

“What we need is someone who knows Pellegrino, someone who has been watching him more than us,” Aldis spoke up he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Jeff recognized the look in Jensen’s eyes. “He might not want to help us. He is set on bringing you down.” He reminded the man not like Jensen needed the reminder.

The bleak look in Jensen’s eyes tore at everyone’s heart. “I know but I have to try.”

* * *

 

The last person that Stephen ever thought he would see sitting in his living room looking like he had just gone ten rounds with the devil and lost was Jensen Ackles. But it didn't matter what Jensen looked like Stephen wasn't a fool and he knows how dangerous this man is. "You do know breaking and entering is a crime right?" He tries to joke breaking the thick tension that is hanging in the room ready to smoother the both of them. "Why are you here Ackles? I figured I would be the last person you would seek out."

"Pellegrino has Jared."

As soon as those three words fall from Jensen's lips Stephen stumbles back and thankful falls onto his sofa. Jensen was dangerous but Pellegrino was in a whole league of his own. "Are you sure?" He doesn't want to think of Jared, sweet and kind Jared in his hands.

The green eyes that look into his own are full of untapped rage and hatred but there is also no mistaking the tiny hint of fear in them as well. "I'm sure. I wouldn't be here unless I was one hundred percent certain. As much as I hate coming to you I know your lover Barrowman has been on the trail of Pellegrino's for some time. I need him to give me everything he knows about his operation, his hideouts, where he thinks he could have taken Jared."

Stephen knows that he should say no that he should take Jensen in for breaking and entering but the part of him that cares about innocent people in danger overrules everything else and Jared was an innocent. 'You can't help who you fall in love with.' And maybe this can help ease his own guilty heart for using Jared as a way to get to Jensen. It might not make amends but it might be a start. "Alright. I'll help. I'll talk to John."

Jensen let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding there had been a chance a small chance that Stephen would say no but he could see that the other man carried guilt over his actions with Jared and he wasn't above using that guilt not if it meant getting Jared back safe and sound. "Thank you." Jensen was surprised when he found he actually meant the words.

"Don't thank me yet, save that for when we have Jared back." Whipping out his phone Stephen called the one person who would be able to help them. "John? It’s Stephen. I need your help, Pellegrino has Jared."

* * *

 

John Barrowman let out a low whistle as he found himself inside Jensen Ackles Mansion. The place was something he could only dream of having someday. He just wishes that there was another reason he was here besides an innocent soul in the hands of a psycho.

No one was surprised when Chad stalked up to Jensen and punched him in the face, well no one but John but he had never met Chad so that was understandable.

"You swore to keep him safe! Now Jaybird is in the hands of that monster!" Chad was fuming he needed to take his rage out on someone and Jensen was an easy target.

"Is that guy crazy? He just punched Ackles!" John whispered lowly to Stephen or he thought low enough but Chad's eyes zeroed in on him and Stephen.

Chad took a step towards them his hands balled up into a tight fist. "You! You bastard I owe you a few punches for what you did to my boy. How dare you use him?"

Jensen could understand Chad's anger and any other time he would have stayed out of it and waited and watched to see what Chad did to Stephen but now was not the time that would come later. But before he could call Chad back someone else beat him to the punch.

Everyone could only blink as Jeffrey Dean Morgan of all people was the one to pull Chad back and wrapped the blond almost tenderly in his arms as he whispered, "I understand your rage but think of Jared right now, we need to work with them later I'll hold them down and you can kick their asses, okay?"

"Okay." Chad deflated in Jeff’s arms he was just so worried about his boy.

Once Chad was calm John found himself the center of attention, he wasn’t a fool he knew that these people were dangerous and desperate to get Jared back and he didn’t want to think of what Jensen would do to get his boy back. Putting down the folder he had been carrying with him and laid them out on the table before him.

"There are a few places that Pellegrino could have Jared but just recently there has been more activity on the docks. He just purchased a brand new boat and earlier today some of his people were spotted loading supplies up on it. If I had to bet I would say he was planning a getaway and it would be the perfect place to stash your boy. Of course, this is all most likely a trap." John looked Jensen straight in the eyes. "Everyone knows that Jared is your weakness you would do anything for him and to keep him safe. Pellegrino wants your place he wants to be the big boss and he is going to use Jared as his bargain chip to try and get it."

"I figured that and Pellegrino will learn that very quickly that touching my Jared is a death sentence. He is a monster you haven't seen me when Jared is in danger." Jensen smile was pure feral and John felt a shiver of dread go through him.

Anything else Jensen might have said was interpreted by his cell phone ringing. The clip “Ackles” had everyone even John and Stephen feeling sorry for who was on the other end of that call.

That didn’t last long.

“You son of a bitch.”Jensen snarled out as his body stiffened. “When I get my hands on you Pellegrino there will be nothing left of you to fill a matchbox.” He hissed out.

No one said a word, no one dared to breathe too loudly as they watched and waited as they listened to Jensen’s side of the conversation.

_“Jensen, that hurts.”_

Jensen swears he could hear the pout in the other man’s voice. “Give me back Jared and I might consider sparing you.”

_“No, I don’t think so. Not just yet he begs so prettily.”_

“If you have touched one hair on his head nothing will save you from my wrath.”

_“Jen?”_

Jensen was grateful he was sitting down when Jared’s voice came over the line. “Jay, listen to me baby boy I will find you nothing will stop me so don’t you worry.”

_“He wants to hurt you.”_

Jensen could hear the fear and the worry in Jared’s voice and it tore into his heart to know that Jared was worried about him and not himself. “He can try but he will fail just hang on sweetheart.”

_“Aww, that was so touching I think I’m going to be sick. To think the might Jensen Ackles has been reduced to that. If you want your boy back you will meet me one hour at the docks, you will come alone if I see any of your people around... well be prepared to say goodbye to sweet Jared.”_

“I’ll be there and he better be unharmed,” The or else was left unsaid.

_“Mmm can’t really promise that. See you soon Ackles.”_

When Jensen snapped his phone in half and tossed it to the side the rage in his green eyes kept everyone silent.

“Jared is being held at the docks I am to go alone.” Jensen raised his hand when the protest began. “I will be going alone because Jared’s safety is at risk and no one is to follow me,” Jensen ordered as he stalked from the room.

It was Stephen who broke the silence. “You are not seriously going to let him go alone?” He couldn’t believe any of Jensen’s people would do that it was clearly a trap.

“Of course not sweet cheeks we just need to make Jensen think we are.” Misha shot Stephen a wink.

“We need a plan to ensure both Jensen and Jared come back to us in one piece.” Everyone looked at Chad in shock and the blond noticed. “What? I may not be Ackles biggest fan but he means the world to Jared and that is enough for me.”

* * *

 

Jared was terrified he wanted nothing more for this nightmare to be over. He wanted to be back in Jensen’s arms away from all of this.

As if his thoughts summoned him the door to the warehouse flew open as Jensen stormed through them looking like a vengeful angel about to bring wrath and destruction onto Mark, to Jared he had never been so happy and scared to see his lover afraid of what Mark would do to him.

"Jensen. So glad you could join us." Mark smiled at the other man.

"Let. Him. Go." Jensen was projected a calm facade but on the inside, he was a volcano about to erupt and destroy all those, in this case, Mark, who stood in his way. He hated seeing Mark standing so close to Jared. 

Thinking it over for a moment Mark shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“I’m here now alone like you wanted but I see that you are too much of a coward to face me alone and need protection.” Jensen sneered at Mark, the other man knew his weakness but he forgot Jensen knew his weakness as well and Mark’s was his ego.

“You think I’m a coward?” Mark hissed out his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

Jensen's eyes gazed at the three muscular men behind Mark. “I believe I am. You are the one with the backup. You have Jared and you know I would do everything in my power to keep him safe even come alone into an obvious trap. You have all the cards yet you are the one who needs backup. If you were so sure you were the one to walk away from this the winner you wouldn’t need them.” Jensen pointed out.

Mark knew as long as he had Jared who was tied up at his side he had Jensen trapped but it burned him to think that Jensen saw him as a coward. “Out! All of you get out of here!” Mark ordered and while his men gave each other a questioning look they knew what would happen if they dared to disobey their boss.

“Now it’s just us and your pretty plaything.” Mark’s grin was slightly unhinged and Jensen knew that the man was close to snapping.

Jensen waited until the door slammed close before looking at Jared he sent his lover a smile, "Close your eyes sugar," Jensen ordered Jared.

 "No! I want him to see as you take your final breath. I want him looking you in the eyes as the light fades from them. I want him to break." Mark snarled.

"The only one going to die here is you." That was the only warning Jensen gave before a single shot filled the air.

Mark had been so focused on beating Jensen or destroying the other man he never bothered to have his men check Jensen for weapons and that was his biggest mistake he never noticed during his ranting that Jensen had pulled out his gun until it was too late.

The gripe on Jared's hair that had been pulling him back had loosened. He could hear distantly the sound of a body hitting the floor and he could feel something wet on the side of his face but none of that matter but the sight of Jensen suddenly before him kneeling on the dirty floor as he undid the ropes that kept him bound to the chair.

"You're safe Jared, you're safe." Jensen did his best to reassure Jared he could see that his boy was going into shock and he couldn't blame him this had to be a nightmare for him.

The moment Jared was free he flung himself into Jensen's arms clinging to the other man.

"It's okay Jared. I've got you and I am never letting you go again." Jensen vowed.

Jared clung to Jensen even as the door flew open he buried his face into Jensen’s chest as the other man aimed his gun ready to take out any threat to his boy.

“Whoa, it’s just us Jensen!” Chris called out as he came in hands up he could see it in Jensen’s eyes the man was on edge and in full protection mode ready and willing to take out anyone who he saw as a threat to Jared. “We got the rest of Mark’s men.”

“Good that is good.” Putting his gun away Jensen climbed to his feet with Jared still safely in his arms. “Torch this place,” Jensen ordered as he passed his second.

“With pleasure.” Chris would see that it was done.

* * *

 

Jensen wasn’t surprised to see Stephen mixed among his people.

“Is he okay?” Stephen asked his eyes focused solely on Jared who seemed to be trying to get closer to Jensen even though there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

“No, but he will be.” Jensen would see to it.

“I’m still going to try and bring you down but not tonight,” Stephen informed Jensen.

“You can try Amell.” Jensen would be surprised if Stephen stopped but now that Jared was back with him Stephen had lost the only thing stopping him from going after him with all he had.

* * *

 

_One year later_

Understandable Jared didn’t bounce back from everything right away he was quieter than normal and was never too far from Jensen’s side. Everyone missed the old Jared but it was Jeff who found a way to bring Jared back by getting him a shelter dog who needed love, Sadie.

Jared fell in love with her on sight as did Jensen and he didn’t even mind when Jared gave Jeff a hug and quick kiss on the cheek... okay he hadn’t minded much.

That wasn’t the only change one of the most unexpected couples had also happened.

Somehow along the way Jeff and Chad had ended up together. It had been a shock for poor Jared when he walked in on them Chad naked withering on a half-naked Jeff’s lap.

" _Chad your with Jeff?" Jared could only blink at the couple before him._

_Wrapping his arms around the body that was wrapped around him Jeff could only shrug. "What can I say? He might be annoying but he is great in the sac."_

_Jared made a face. "I do not need to hear about Chad's love life or how great in bed he is." What he was seeing right now was more than enough for him._

“What are you thinking about sugar?”

Jared smiled up at his lover the two of them were walking hand in hand barefoot on the beach and Jared had been loving the feel of the sand beneath his toes and Sadie was running up ahead of them her tail wagging as she watched the frisbee that Chris and Steve were tossing back and forth.

Jensen had surprised everyone when he had planned a month long vacation on a private island resort for not just him but all of their closest friends. Jared knew it had to do with the one year anniversary of his kidnapping and Mark’s death Jensen had wanted him far away from the memories and Jared loved him for it.

“I’m thinking I couldn’t be happier.” Pulling Jensen to a stop Jared kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around Jared Jensen deepened the kiss they lost all track of time as they lost themselves in each other.

It wasn’t until the sound of music reaching their ears did they break apart. Jared was sure that Danneel was behind the music no doubt forcing Aldis to dance with her not that the other man would complain Jared just wished that they would stop dancing around each other and tell the other how they felt Chris and Steve were already together and everyone had been convinced that would be another five years before that happened. Misha was even dating someone and everyone had to agree that Genevieve was more than a match for him.

“Care to dance with me sugar?” Jensen asked pulling Jared closer.

“Always.”Jared murmured as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck.

Everything else drifted away as Jared and Jensen lost themselves in each other and the music. They looked like two men in love if someone asked anyone watching them what soulmates looked like they would point to them.

 _Wise men say_  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?

As Jensen’s voice began to sing softly in his ear Jared could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears, like he always did when Jensen sang just for him. He had known the moment he met the other man that he would love him forever. Not a day went by that Jared didn’t thank whoever was responsible for bringing Jensen into his life, he was his light when the darkness began creeping back in. 

 _Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you 

Bringing their joined hands together Jensen pressed a kiss on Jared’s finger wishing that he could wipe the tears that had slowly begun rolling down Jared’s cheeks but unable to let Jared go. He had never really believed in soulmates until he met Jared and then he had known that Jared was his soulmate, the one that makes his life brighter and makes him smile.

 _Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you  
For I can’t help falling in love with you

The rest of the world faded away from them as they danced underneath the stars, for now, it was just the two of them and it would stay that way until they were ready to return to the lives that waited for them. 


End file.
